


[Podfic] Discovered

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Marking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Marking kink. Sequel to <a href="http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/12009.html">Marked</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Discovered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discovered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704293) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



> I was so happy that missbeizy agreed to let me podfic some of her stories. They're smokin' hot with feelings - another of my favorite flavors! If you like the story, go give missbeizy some love!

**Title:** [Discovered](704293)  
**File Length:** 00:11:34  
**Download:** [MP3|13.24MB ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?dkbxmxn1ckbf31n)  
**Crossposted:** [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [personal lj](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com)


End file.
